fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Seryu Ubiquitous (A Different Path)
Seryu Ubiquitous 'was a member of the Jaegers and former member of the Imperial Police. She was a young girl with a strong, yet twisted, sense of justice and the owner of the Teigu 'Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires. After discovering Chelsea and Tatsumi and assuming that he was still a member of Night Raid, she assaulted him and grievously wounded him with her weapons, and would've killed him if it hadn't been for the timely intervention of Esdeath. She was easily overwhelmed by the duo after her Teigu was destroyed by Tatsumi and resulted in her being bifurcated and killed before she could self-destruct the bomb implanted in her head. Appearance Seryu was a young woman with auburn hair and amber eyes. When she first made her appearance she had her hair in a long ponytail that almost reached the ground, but it was shortened to shoulder-length after becoming a Jaeger. She was typically seen in a military uniform and before becoming a Jaeger she normally wore the standard attire of the Imperial Police. As a result of her fight with Sheele she lost both of her arms and had them replaced by metallic pristethic ones alongside other body modifications by Dr. Stylish before his death. When in battle and speaking about justice, her face can distort into a warped and demented version of itself, further implying her apparent insanity and mental instability. Personality Although initially appearing as a kind and compassionate person when she first met Tatsumi while he was still a member of Night Raid, in truth Seryu is a ruthless, psychotic and unstable individual who enjoys killing to a high extent, especially of those whom she considered to be evil. She possesses a strong fixation, if not absolute obsession with "justice", which originated from her father's service in the Imperial Army and subsequent death. She also highly respected Ogre, her superior and teacher, and was heavily distraught by his death. Her opinion of justice is blunt, as she believes Night Raid is evil for their actions as assassins, but believes killing in service to justice is always right, which ultimately makes her opinion of murder similar to theirs, if not completely the same. Seryu has a highly twisted sense of right and wrong that borders on a completely black and white view of the world and everything around her. She considers the people who serve the Empire, despite the deeds they do both publicly and discreetly, good while any who oppose it, even if it is against their will, are evil. This twisted view of justice and right and wrong has caused a level of distrust towards her by her own teammates, as well as members of the Imperial Military on occasion. She is also very hypocritical. On her first mission in the Jaegers, she said that justice always fights fair and square, along with attacking head on, but in her fight against Mine and Sheele, she used rather underhanded means to try and win. Using a hidden gun in her mouth, she shot Sheele in the back so Koro could kill her while she was paralyzed. It was through this fact alone that Tatsumi could not stand being beside her when the Jaegers had gone out after his return to the organization. Equipment / Skills Seryu utilized a Biological-type Teigu called '''Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires '''which she named "Koro". It's capable of exponentially increasing its size on command and extending its mouth open to reveal row upon row of razor sharp fangs. It was also very durable, being able to regenerate even after being blasted with Pumpkin. It has also shown the ability to grow out its arms and pummel enemies. Koro's Trump Card, titled "Berserker", drastically enhances its physical abilities and can stun opponents by roaring, although after this skill is used Koro overheats. When she fought Sheele and Mine she used a pair of tonfas that were modified to be able to shoot bullets, but these were destroyed when Sheele used Extase to cleave off her arms. As a result of the heavy body modifications she underwent she possessed a gun in the back of her mouth that was capable of firing a single bullet and a gun in each of her arms that she could utilize if they were cut off, as shown with her fight with Sheele. Afterwards these were repaired and with her new prosthetic arms she could detach them and use the guns inside at will. She also possessed an assortment of powerful weapons that she named the "Judgement of the Ten Heavenly Kings", with the weapons themselves being stored inside Koro until she would need them. Even though they are not Teigu themselves, they could very well be considered one collectively due to the power they hold. Since they were created by Dr. Stylish they could be subject to upgrades, but after his death Seryu was limited only to maintenance and upkeep on them. Trivia THIS B*TCH IS PSYCHOTIC AND I HOPE SHE ROTS IN THE LOWEST DEPTHS OF HELL.